The Fifth Sister
by Cat and Jamie
Summary: When a new Demon comes along who is more powerful the sisters have just discovered they have 'another sister'. See how the drama builds up when Marilin the new demon falls in love and when Kate their 'new sister' discovers who she really is.
1. Characters

**The Characters**

Jamie's Character  
Name: Marilin Craven  
Age: appears 23  
D.O.B.: June 11  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 127 skinny but muscular  
Hair: deep shimmering orange; big soft curls; shoulder length  
Eyes: leftsharp, ice blue rightdeep brown  
Skin: very, extremely white  
Powers: exceptional psychic ability and regeneration

My Character  
Name: Kathleen (Kate) Riley  
Age: 24ish  
D.O.B.: Aug 21  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 115  
Hair: dark redish brown short  
Eyes: deep dark green  
Skin: white but not porcelain white  
Powers: Invisibility, something like orbing (has no name yet), telepathy, and freezing all of time


	2. Meet Marilin

Chapter 1

by Jamie

The cigarette drooped from her lips as she searched her coat pockets for a light. She paused, rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers under her smoke. Bright green flames burst from the tips of her fingers, lighting the cigarette. She relaxed, leaning against the brick wall with her hand hidden in her pockets.

"You do know, that a wicked habit to kick." came an English drawl from the shadows across from her. S man melted forward. The woman took the cigarette from her lips with two fingers and blew its smoke in his face.

"That was an interesting approach back there." he continued, ignoring the smoke.

"Beheading AND cutting his eyes out; very tricky." he smirked, drawing closer. The woman puffed lazily on her smoke and remained silent. The man put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her against the wall.

"Damn-it Marilin!" he snapped. "We were supposed to bring that one back alive!" That hit a nerve. The woman snapped her eyes to meet his and glared. His grip loosened. She took the cigarette from her mouth, expelling smoke off to the side.

"Do you think I give a fuck about Marcus's instructions?" she said in a clam, casual, English accent. She shrugged his hands off her shoulders.

"And you're getting blood in my hair." The man looked down at his now crimson palms.

"Ohhhhh bugger!" he complained, wiping them off on his pants. Marilin smiled and slightly crushed her cigarette under her foot.


	3. Kate

Chapter 2

by Catherine

Earlier that day, Kathleen was walking to her favorite bookshop and exploring San Francisco. She was walking down a cold, deserted, lonely ally, a new short cut on her way. She suddenly spied a tall man appear out of no where. He seemed frightened, he was running from something but all Kate could do was stand and watch him. Suddenly, behind him a woman appeared she was quite tall and had shimmering orange hair. With every breath she grew closer to him and seemed to be trying to seduce him. She finally had him cornered. As she kissed his neck she took a dagger from her leg. She slowly brought it up to his back and plunged it into it.

"No, no." Kate quietly cried to herself as to not be heard by the mistress murderer. She laid the body upon the ground and sloppily cut off his head. As she said "So you can't see any more what that which you're not supposed to." she gouged out his eyes with out once noticing the witness behind the garbage can. Quickly and with out warning she was running toward Kate there were footsteps and sparks flying from the other direction.

Out of the fog stepped three women, presumably sisters. They seemed to terrify her, rather inaquitely, she must be pretending. In the blink of an eye she went over to the body and head and vanished in a puff of green smoke.


	4. What's Next?

Chapter 3

by Jamie

Marilin sauntered out into the sunlight of the crowded sidewalk, her nose raising the collar of her long black coat. The man from before staggered out after her, still attempting to remove the blood from his hands, cursing like as sailor.

"Shut-it Alan." she said, almost lazily, over her shoulder. He grunted in frustration but quit his fussing.

"Alright, what next?" she asked, beginning to walk with the crowd. Out of nowhere, he conjured a clip board heavily laden with papers. He squinted at the papers and dug some half spectacles and placed them on his nose.

"ER—right, here we are…oh wait, he's dead…OK…" he ripped the paper off and threw it over his shoulder where it burst into flames.

"Uhm, we could; nope, dead." repeated the process several times over. He hurriedly flipped through the pile.

"ER—I do think… thaaat…" his head snapped up, squinting up at her. "All dead!" he said, happily. She ignored him and continued forward. Alan hurried up next to her.

"ER—ma'me…that is good, isn't it?"

Silence.

"I mean, you've cleared the bounty lists! All five of them! That must have been, oh, a thousand kills easily!" "Hmm…" she took a sudden turn to the left and continued down a dark ally-way. Alan surrled1 behind.

"Ma'me? Er—Marilin?"

"I still haven't cleared Marious' bounty"

"But Ma'me! The Charmed Three! You can't be serious—they've been on the list for years! You can't just—" But she had vanished in a snap of green smoke.

"Damn it… I hate when she does that." He murmmered to himself.

1 I'm not sure what this is Jamie wrote this part.


	5. They Finally Meet

Chapter 4

by Catherine

Kate felt an odd connection to the sisters that were in the ally and tried stealthily to follow them. They got as far as another ally when she lost them. So she just forgot about it for a while. She headed over to the book shop and as though it were magic the section that she once glanced at called to her. This section contained all sorts of books on the Wiccan way of life.

She was compelled to buy a few. When she got back to her apartment, after stopping for coffee, she sat down and read them all as though she were studying for a test. Little did she know but that test was soon to come.

Kate's TV had been malfunctioning for a while now and out of the blue it turned on. She headed into the living room to turn it off but it caught her attention. It was a segment on the news, about 'Ask Pheobe' an advice column in one of the local newspapers. Off the bat she recognized her as one of the sisters she saw in the ally.

Now she knew who it was, at least who one of them was, Pheobe Halliwell. She opened up the internet, when she sat down at her computer desk, and searched for Pheobe. She found one link to a fan site that gave a biography. She, indeed, had two sisters, two who were living any way. She searched for her address and wrote it down, Kat was planning on dropping by to talk to them and tell them her story.

She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She somehow knew exactly where to go. When she approached the house she, with a queasy feeling in her stomach, rang the doorbell. Who answered the door, but Pheobe herself. Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly asked "Can I come in?" with out thinking. "First things first," replied Pheobe, "Who are you?" Feeling a little flustered and very embarrassed Kate replied, "Err—right that was rude, sorry. My name's Kathleen err—well Kate, Kate Riley. I saw you earlier today and then on TV and I saw something it was kind of confusing." "Okay," said Pheobe with a hesitant pause, "come in."

"This way. Now, what was it you saw?" "Well," Kate started "There was a woman and a man is this ally I was cutting through. He seemed to be running from her. The thing is they weren't in front of me or behind me when I was walking they just, you'll think I'm crazy, but they just appeared out of no where. She was like, I don't know seducing him then she stabbed him in the back" tears now welling up in her eyes, "Then, well it's almost too gross, she cut off his head and gouged his eyes out" now balling, "it was sick. Then I saw you and two women come out of no where and she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke."


	6. Teven

Chapter 5

by Jamie

Marilin hastily shoved a sapphire blade into her belt, quickly accompanied by a vile of sour, yellow liquid and a velvet bag with a golden sash around it's neck

"My, my… we are on an impulsive streak aren't we?" came a smooth, mocking voice from behind her. Without glancing backwards, she twitched, subconsciously, towards her blade. A hand touched her shoulder gently.

"I love it when you're like this."

"Go away." she snapped shortly. The man laughed.

"Teven--" she moaned, turning around to meet his gaze, "don't you have anything better to do than follow me around?"

"Not really." He sighed, grinning. He brushed a finger down her cheek. She glared up at him.

"Please," Marilyn shot at him, turning back to the array of weapons and potions. Teven wrapped his hands around her waist gently. She ignored him and continued to rummage around in the pile of magical weaponry.

"Come ON, Marilyn." he said throwing his head back to clear the long strands of curled, golden locks from his face. His narrow glasses glinted in the fire light as it flickered on it's lonesome as his breath collided with it. He nuzzled her neck with a smile.

"Get off it." she murmured shrugging him off her shoulder. He groaned in protest and leaned forward on the table with is hands spread apart.

"Can't you play… just a little bit?--"

"God, do you ever think of anything else besides sex?" she said in aggravated manor. He shrugged, his golden hair falling over his shoulder in a cascade of sunlight. Marilyn rolled her eyes and chucked a knife forward, cutting the candle in half.


End file.
